1. Technical Field
This invention pertains to an absorbent article for containing exudates. Such absorbent articles generally utilize leg cuffs to help prevent leakage of body exudates.
2. Description of the Related Art
Absorbent articles such as infant diapers, training pants, adult incontinence products, and the like are well known. Such articles have achieved a wide acceptance due to their ability to receive and absorb body exudates. In order to provide comfort to a user and contain exudates, the prior art generally discloses the use of leg elastics along the longitudinal edges of the base structure, or containment flaps extending longitudinally of the absorbent article and spaced inwardly of the longitudinal edge.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,400,718 to Saijo discloses a sanitary belt including strips (6) which are attached in the crotch area by stitching. These strips are attached to the diaper in a relaxed state. The strips 6 are stretchable in two directions. The device of Saijo comprises a reusable holder for feminine napkins.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,137,526 to Coates discloses isolation gussets (22) for controlling transverse leakage in a reusable infant or adult diaper. The gussets are attached in the crotch portion of the diaper.
These devices both attempt to prevent the leakage of exudates by the user thereof. Neither device discloses partially stretching the leg cuff when mounting the leg cuff onto the holder or diaper.